The Unexpected Spider Man Rap!
by Death Fury
Summary: This is a one shot rap about Peter/Spider Man that my cousin and I wrote, I was thinking about writing a couple of one shots, but I cannot think of any ideas, so I will begin with just ONE shot. Spidey Rap!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Well I was going to do a couple of one shots but my Cousin and I could not dream of any rap for Ava, or a couple of other, so... yeah...**

 **May the rap begin!**

 **0**

0

0

 _ **(Peter / Spider Man Point of View)**_

 _I am the man at night, when you're committing acts of crime_  
 _I just show up to the spot and leave your plans a tragic sight_  
 _I am the damn result of a radioactive bite_  
 _This crime shit is easy like a spider catching flies_

 _Suck my arachnads cause your insult jar is empty_  
 _You wish you had a suit like mine, and the skill to web sling_  
 _I am not a normal teen when it comes to saving millions_  
 _Spitting venom like my rhymes were a raging symbiote_

 _That's why you shouldn't mess with me bruh' I bruise contenders_  
 _The coolest mofo out of all the New Avengers_  
 _Try and double cross me? Catch a backhand bruh'_  
 _You'll fly onto the beach and catch the Sandman's punch_

 _You try and act that tough, when it really bores me kid_  
 _All you Twilight's front like you're trying to be Morbius_  
 _HOLY SHIT! Man this kid sounds fly_  
 _The coolest superhero attends Midtown High_

 _My imaginations endless, they say my heads crazy_  
 _I got shooters on my hand, they don't knows there's webs spraying_  
 _In school im just a nerd, but always in the end saving_  
 _The girl of my dreams, and her name is Gwen Stacy_

 _I am Peter Parker, beat you harder than that time with Flash Thompson_  
 _I've clashed with mad goblins, see my life just lacks options_  
 _Being the biggest hero in New York just ain't the usual_  
 _No time to take a selfie when you work for daily bugle_

 _Don't be making a blunder when you fighting Kraven The Hunter_  
 _A hero dangerous with wonders but see I came with the thunder_  
 _To bring down the Kingpin and the games that hes under_  
 _JJ can call me menace, though I am saving that mother *bleep*_

 _I have had my rise and falls, many and plenty watched_  
 _Cause this world is full of venom, but there's only Eddie Brock_  
 _I will never stop, even when the streets is ravaging_  
 _Cause I have been through all this carnage while fighting the Cletus Kasady_

 _The Web Head, Wall Crawler, you wanna battle lets go_  
 _I'll charge you like Rhino with something shocking like Electro_  
 _So fuck a Scorpion and Lizard, you see that I am a shocker_  
 _You wanna throw your fists but you're built like Dr. Connors_

 _You want it homie here we go, you should really fear me bro_  
 _My rhymes cause illusions more confusing than Mysterio's_  
 _You think you fly? you ain't no Vulture. I'll leave you dead loser_  
 _Swing then I take shots, with infinite web shooters_

 _They say I changed with this black suit, rap made me this_  
 _I know the truth is hard to grasp even being Octavius_  
 _Y'all a bunch of clones like Kaine and Ben, you can't stop my anger_  
 _Cause the evil side of me is like facing Doppelganger_

 _Me and rap are not some strangers, so you better listen b_  
 _I am more than just a nerd, more than just a kid from Queens_  
 _I am the Ultimate, Superior, Spectacular, and Amazing_  
 _You must got me confused than when Allister Smythe framed me_

 _Unlike Chameleon, there's nothing under my belt_  
 _But instead I blend into the shadows, as I am coming with stealth_  
 _Put me in a Tombstone, you must be puffin them L's_  
 _Cause I won't go on you easy with the luck that I've dealt_

 _Its my job to save this city under any circumstances_  
 _And I'm always on the job even with this verse Im rapping_  
 _Gwen says I am stressed but I am feeling mighty fine_  
 _I feel I could continue this til 2099_

 _And for those who ain't no good_  
 _You look up in the sky see you friendly neighborhood_  
 _I don't do this for the money, I just catch the crazy crooks_  
 _Just a web slinger, dashing with amazing looks_

 _In a city full of psychos cause they might go BLAM!_  
 _That're weeping over bitches like they're hydro man_  
 _Its all a big surprise when the crime goes mad_  
 _But it doesn't matter now I take a vital stance_

 _Stopping everybody who would kill with intentions_  
 _And teaming with myself from the different dimensions_  
 _Fighting Morlun or somebody that just lacks a threat_  
 _Like beetle or vermin fuck it even hammerhead_

 _And I am only getting better with the aid of madam web_  
 _Every days a new story and its what you can't expect_  
 _Oh snap, my spider sense is tingling_  
 _I gotta catch ya later, gotta clean these mean streets_

 _I was raised an orphan, barely know my parents_  
 _They were very secretive, probably hold no merits_  
 _My uncle and aunt, the biggest part of my life_  
 _They always gave me support to try harder and fight_

 _And Uncle Ben rest in peace the fact you're gone's killing me_  
 _Aunt may is safe and as long and I am willingly_  
 _Gonna save this city, using strong abilities_  
 _Cause with great power comes great responsibility..._

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Once again** **I do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me ( _P_ rivate _M_ essage) on what you thought about the chapter and the story.**

 **I know this chapter was short and frankly unexpected, but I wanted to publish this (with my cousin's permission of course)**

 **Please drop a review and tell me what you liked about and if I should TRY to do another? (NO promises!)**

 **Death Fury signing out for now!**


	2. New Story Alert

**I am back! Did you miss me?**

 **Ok whatever anyways...**

 **I have began (another) story, it is yet another "Unexpected" story so Peter Perseus Parker and Spider Demon will be in the story.**

 **The title is: _An Unexpected Tale in a Galaxy Far Far Away_**

 **I would like it if you all could take a look at it.**

 **If you could not guess what crossover or what fandom this story belongs to, it belongs in: Star Wars.**

 **I am not too sure on where to go from the first chapter, I was able to bring Peter into the world, and bring Darth Vader I mean Anakin Skywalker from Return of the Jedi back to the past... I am not sure _*WHEN*_ or _*WHERE*_ to begin, to truly the story...**

 **I was hoping one, any, all of you would have an idea or a suggestion.**

 **Death Fury signing off for the time being, until next time.**


End file.
